Technical Field
The present invention relates to managing counterpart terminal information indicating a candidate of counterpart terminal for a terminal.
Description of the Related Art
Communication systems that perform a videoconference, communication, or the like via a communication network such as the Internet, a dedicated line, or the like have become popular in recent years due to a demand for reducing business trip cost, time, and the like. In such a communication system, once communication between a plurality of communication terminals starts, image data and audio data are transmitted and received.
In the recent mobile phone communication systems, counterpart terminal information, such as phone numbers of counterpart terminals that a terminal frequently calls, may be previously registered in an address book of the terminal. At the time of starting communication, the desired counterpart terminal information is selected using a key, thus reducing the burden of inputting counterpart terminal information before starting communication. To further reduce the burden in previously registering counterpart terminal information in the address book, counterpart terminal information of counterpart terminals managed by the terminal may be sent, for example, using infrared rays, to the other terminal to be registered in the address book of the other terminal. However, the content of information that can be transmitted to the other terminal may be restricted, for example, to only the address information of the terminal, to improve information security or personal information security.
JP-2006-197025-A discloses a method of configuring a group of a plurality of members and allowing the members of the group to use various types of information accumulated in a server. For example, a system provides safe sharing of resources between devices after determination of whether each device belongs to the same group on the basis of group information supplied from a cellular mobile station.